


The Mischievous (and Slutty) Boy-Fox

by toomuchmilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bondage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boy-Foxes, Caught, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Cute Kids, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Foxboys, Foxes, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Kawaii, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Moaning, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Payback, Pets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Shota, Shyness, Size Difference, Spanking, Sweet/Hot, Tail Sex, Tails, Tickling, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchmilk/pseuds/toomuchmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kiba turned sixteen, his family gave him the best present ever. A 6 year old boy-fox named Naruto. He's been training him for the past year to be an obedient pup and a good little sex pet.</p>
<p>Most households have catboys and dogboys. Boy-foxes (also called 'foxboys') are a rare species. They're mischievous and unpredictable. They love sex but they're also very shy about it and hate being caught in the act. They hide to jerk off their penises or they'll sneak up on you and suck your cock if they think you're asleep or busy with something else.</p>
<p>[note: Naruto looks like a human boy, but with fox ears and a tail. He doesn't have the ability to speak.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mischievous (and Slutty) Boy-Fox

Kiba wakes up with the delightful feeling of having his heavy and always full teenage balls being licked. He smiles and looks under the covers. There is Naruto, the cute little blond boy with the fox ears and tail. He's busy lapping enthusiastically at his family jewels.

Naruto is a boy-fox. It's a rare species. Most households have boy-cats and boy-dogs and other common pets. Kiba knows how lucky he is to own a boy-fox and he takes his duties as Master very seriously. Foxboys are harder to train, they're mischievous and unpredictable. But at the same time, they have a higher sex drive and when they reach the age of ten, their cocks start producing the most delicious nectar. Naruto's still young for that, but Kiba can't wait. 

Boy-foxes are also known for having sweet and super tight butts. Kiba came within forty seconds the first time he penetrated the little fox.

"Hey Naruto-kun, we're having some fun, I see."

The fox's ears perk up and a deep red blush appears on its cheeks. As much as boy-foxes love sex, they're also very shy about it and hate being caught in the act. They always hide in small spaces and jerk off their penises or they'll sneak up on you and suck your cock if they think you're asleep or busy with something else. Homework cannot be done around these nympho creatures. Every time Kiba works on a paper or reads a book, Naruto will appear from nowhere and start sucking his cock or licking his feet.

"Come on, boy. We both know you like it. Suck on my dick" the horny teenager says, one hand on his prick and the other petting Naruto's spiky hair.

The boy-fox resists the temptation for a few seconds, but after that, his pretty lips wrap around Kiba's member and starts sucking like a grade A slut. His blue eyes are half closed and he's making indecent slurping noises.

Kiba throws his hands behind his head and enjoys the show. The foxboy caresses his abs, his muscular thighs. He takes hold of his nipples, rubbing them and pinching them lightly. The creature is very smart when it comes to pleasuring men. It can see their chakra flow and detect any erogenous zone.

In no time, the teenager's dick pulsates and spurts shot after shot of come, quickly swallowed by his pet.

*

It's the middle of the afternoon when Kiba returns home. He's very tired from all the ninja training. He still got a bunch of building plans he needs to study for the next mission.

As soon as he pushes through the door, his sister comes up to him and informs him that Naruto has done yet another mischief. He played around the neighbor's garden and crushed most of the plants. The old lady was devastated and cried a lot because the flowers were planted by her defunct husband.

Angry, the young master goes looking for the kid.

Naruto hid very well, but Kiba finally found him in the dark basement, inside an old fridge.

"Come out of there Naruto-kun. Now." 

The foxboy emits a pitiful sound, then he approaches on all fours, with his ears down and his tail between his legs. He looks very guilty.

"Up to my room, naughty pet. You're gonna get the punishment you deserve."

Kiba goes ahead and doesn't need to look back to know that Naruto is following him on all fours. When the boy-fox is afraid or sad, he never walks on his two legs.

*

Once in his room, Kiba sits on the edge of the bed. He takes some time to calm down and think of what a good master should do in this situation. The little pet comes to rest at his feet, kissing them reverently.

"This won't work, Naruto-kun. Kissing my feet won't get you out of your punishment."

But the boy-fox keeps going, taking his large feet in his small hands and massaging them, sucking on one of the big toes alternatively. Kiba, who trained so hard today, finds this very relaxing. Naruto's fingers are doing these awesome movements on the soles of his feet, probably moving around some chakra.

The foot worship lasts ten more minutes. It's so fucking good and Naruto is looking at him with his big blue eyes and his red lips stretched around his toes. By now, the young master is hard as a rock, a little wet spot caused by precome has emerged on his crotch.

"Wait...Stop...Naruto-kun, stop it!"

He removes his feet from the boy's hands and stands up suddenly. The big tent in his pants betraying him.

"I'm serious, boy. This time you have outdone yourself. You destroyed Obāsan's garden. This is unacceptable," says Kiba, slowly regaining control of the situation.

"My family has made it clear that I need to train you better or they'll take you away from me." 

The boy-fox reacts instantly. A look of panic and distraught on his face.

"I know, I know. I don't want that either. But you keep doing naughty things around Konoha. People are complaining to my family, you're bringing shame on this house," the master adds and he hates himself for causing so much dejectedness on Naruto's features.

"People are not very familiar with boy-foxes. You guys have a pretty bad reputation. They think you're sneaky and too much trouble and bring bad luck. When you do all those things Naruto-kun, it makes them think that they're right."

Kiba decides to end the sermon here. He intended to go on much longer, but it breaks his heart to see the poor fox so sad. It's time, he thinks, to move on to the corporal part of the punishment. He's sure Naruto will love it even if it hurts a little.

"Get naked, boy." he says while sitting back on the bed. He takes off his own shirt because it's pretty hot in the room. He notices how the foxboy stares at his muscles. All the increased ninja training has buffed up the teenager's body and Naruto seems to love it. What a little boy slut!

"Lay down on my lap. You're gonna get twenty-three strikes on your bare butt. That's the number of plant pots you broke today."

The naked boy-fox turns scarlet and hides his weenie behind his hands. It's beyond ridiculous in that Kiba has been fucking him for months and has seen him naked a million times. Still, his shyness is also what makes him so adorable.

Once Naruto is in position, Kiba puts one strong arm around the boy's tiny waist so as to hold him in place. He takes a second to marvel at the pale boy bottom staring back at him. Sometimes, he spends hours just kissing and licking at Naruto's asshole. When the pet does a good thing, it calls for a treat. He asks him to choose between getting a blow job or getting rimmed. The foxboy always ends up crying because it's too embarrassing and he loves both activities so much. In the end, Kiba chooses for him. The last time, he told Naruto to sit on his face. The kid had a dry orgasm just by having his butthole licked.

The first strike lands on the right cheek, making the boy-fox squeak a high-pitched sound. The second slap hits the left cheek. And so on, until fifteen slaps have been delivered and Naruto's buttocks are flaming red. The fox tail keeps getting in the way though.

"Naruto-kun, keep your tail to the side." Kiba says firmly.

Except, the boy-fox can't help himself. He does it reflexively to protect his sore behind. So Kiba takes the tail and puts it under the arm holding the boy's waist.

Naruto is beside himself. The tail is a very sensitive part for boy-foxes. It's nearly as sensitive as the dickhead. He can feel the kid's tiny penis grow rigid against his thigh and he sees clear liquid oozing from the butthole. It's a lubricant that all boy-pets secrete when they're very excited. The scent of boy pussy fills the room and Kiba's excellent nose is saturated with the delicious odor.

It shows a lot of strength and maturity from Kiba when he doesn't let this distract him from his task. He continues the spanking. _Seventeen, eighteen,..._

The boy-fox writhes and tries to escape the punishing hand, but his master is much more powerful. He holds him in place very easily.

_..., twenty-two, twenty-three._

As soon as Kiba lets go of Naruto, the crying boy turns around and puts his little arms around his neck, his face buried against his pecs, sobbing and sniffing.

"Shh..It's okay little pet. It's over now. But let that be a lesson to you the next time you think of messing up with people's properties."

The kid looks up with his shiny blue eyes and nods. Kiba leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. His hands feeling up the small naked body. His own dick is so fucking hard. He has to get out of these pants or otherwise his stiff manhood is going to poke a hole into them.

Kiba puts gently Naruto on the bed and then gets up and takes off the rest of his clothes. Soon, he's standing naked in the middle of the room, his well-defined teen body bursting with raw power and energy. His nostrils flare and inhales more of the boy's scent. Naruto is all shy and flustered on the bed, trying to hide his erect cocklet. But in doing so, he's on his stomach and his boy butt is left exposed.

Having no more control over his urges, Kiba growls and jumps on the bed. He shoves his face against the kid's buttocks. His nose finding a path inside the smooth crack and coming in direct contact with the leaking boy cunt. He licks at the tasty liquid, enjoying how the boy-fox moans and his tail flails wildly all over the place.

But that's not enough. His horny mind tells him to fuck the bitch boy, to bury his big hard cock in that sweet tiny hole.

A few seconds later, that's exactly what he decides to do. He grasps the squirming boy-fox and has him stay on all fours. Immediately, he goes behind him and pushes his tool against the lubed up rim. He doesn't stop pushing until his entire cock is inside Naruto. 

His brain is saturated with the same thought repeating itself like a mantra. _Tight, warm boy hole...tight, warm, boy hole..._.

He thrusts harder and faster. Loving the obscene noises coming out of the blond boy's mouth. Then, he grips the tail and wraps it around his fist and starts pulling on it and squeezing it. Naruto goes wild, his beautiful body covered entirely by a charming rosy flush.

Kiba is getting closer. He lets go of the tail, only to grip the fox's ears, another very sensitive area for boy-foxes. He leans forward and bites the boy's neck. It's not the first time and there are plenty of other biting marks all over Naruto's body. A way for Kiba to assert his ownership, to show the world that this boy-pet is his.

Judging by the sounds and the shaking of Naruto's body, the boy is experiencing one of his best dry orgasms. His anal walls start convulsing and spasming. 

Kiba doesn't last long after that. He never lasts long because Naruto is the best boy slut ever with one hungry anus that grips his cock like a vice and starts squeezing it and milking it.

The teenage hunk comes hard. He spurts so much jizz that it's leaking from the boy's ass, all around his buried cock.

Master and pet collapse on the bed, panting, exhausted bodies glistening with sweat.

A few minutes later, Kiba is aware of Naruto moving down the bed and taking hold of his sticky softening dick. He keeps his eyes shut as to not embarrass the boy-fox and slowly opens his legs wider. That's one of the perks of having sex with Naruto. The kid is insatiable and gives such great post-orgasm aftercare.

Faking being asleep, Kiba lets the boy suck his cock clean. But it's not over yet because the foxboy moves to his sweaty balls and gives them a meticulous bath. Then, his tongue journeys south into his master's butt crack and proceeds to rimming the twitching pink asshole there. 

It's only when Kiba moans loudly that the boy-fox jumps out of bed, gathers his clothes in a hurry and goes hiding somewhere.

*

The rest of the week, Kiba notices how the little fox does not dare set foot outside. Probably not trusting himself to behave or maybe still thinking of his master's words and how the villagers are not very fond of him.

When Naruto refuses to accompany him for a trip to Ramen Ichiraku, Kiba knows there is something definitely wrong. He pats his thighs and the foxboy immediately jumps on his lap and places his arms around his neck.

"Look Naruto-kun, I know you've taken my words very seriously and I'm happy about that. But staying all day in the house and avoiding everyone is not a solution. I don't want people to forget about your existence. I want them to see you the way I see you: a very cute and smart and considerate boy-pet. Think about that, okay?"

*

A few days later, Kiba comes home and is surprised when he doesn't find the boy in his usual hiding places. He's about to enlist his sister to help find him when he hears the distinctive excited sound of the foxboy coming out from the neighbor's property.

Kiba runs, fearing a repeat of last week's incident. But when he arrives, he witnesses a very surprising sight. Obāsan is standing on the side and watching suspiciously as Naruto is replanting in her garden an assortment of beautiful flowers he must have picked up in the woods nearby.

The teenager smiles and hurries to give a helping hand.

*

That night, Kiba showers his little boy-pet with praises. So much that Naruto turns crimson with embarrassment and looks ten times cuter than usual.

He decides to give the boy a special treat. He orders him to get buck naked and ties each of his four limbs to one corner of the bed so that he is lying spread eagle. The ropes are soft and silky but the knot is complicated enough so that he kid can't escape. He's totally helpless. Kiba observes how being in this situation makes Naruto's cocklet very stiff.

He leaves the room for one minute and returns with all kinds of stuff. Appetizing stuff. The fox's eyes grow big and follows every one of his movements. 

He takes the first item. A pot of honey. He puts some on each one of Naruto's tiny nipples and on his adorable belly button. He proceeds to lick the sweet sticky substance, using his teeth sometimes and making the boy wriggle. While doing that, Kiba's hands tickle attack every sensitive spot on the young body. Feet, inner thighs, ribs,... The tickling is merciless and Naruto is making the most delightful yelps.

After eating all the honey, he takes one popsicle and teases the kid's butthole with it. Naruto is lubricating like crazy and the clear liquid gets all over the ice pop. Kiba licks it clean, moaning at the delicious taste of the frozen snack mixed with Naruto's juices. Then, the popsicle goes back between the cute ass cheeks, but this time, he pushes it inside.

The cold intrusion has the beautiful boy writhe and struggle against the restraints. But at the same time, his penis remains very hard and he's broadcasting loud pleasure noises. His fox tail wraps around his master's wrist and weakly tries to push it off.

Kiba enjoys the show very much. Cute pretty boy-fox caught between pain and delectation. His eyes feast on the kid's body and he leans in to lick at his hairless armpits. He inhales the lovely boy funk and runs his tongue over the smooth skin. It tickles Naruto and he fights vigorously against the ropes. Suddenly, the boy shivers and shakes, his weiner twitching madly. All indicates that the boy-fox is having a dry orgasm.

When the popsicle has melted entirely in Naruto's warm, convulsing anus, Kiba brings his head down there and starts lapping at the butthole, slurping all the sweet-flavored juices and adding to the boy's pleasure-torture.

Finally, Kiba produces the last item. A bowl of melted chocolate. He pours the content over the kid's genitals. Then, he eagerly starts to clean them up with his tongue.

At first, he concentrates on the small ballsack, swallowing it altogether in his mouth and feeling, with his tongue, each little testicle inside. Then, Kiba's chocolate filled mouth moves up to take care of the erect cocklet.

Naruto is going completely mad with lust. He is thrashing and making this almost howling sound like a wolf. His eyes are filled with tears and his fox ears are flapping uselessly on his head. The tail keeps getting into Kiba's face. Eventually, it wraps around his neck and squeezes. But it's not strong enough to prevent him from breathing.

Kiba keeps on sucking. He holds the penis between his thumb and forefinger and jerks it fast. His lips never leave the cockhead and his tongue moves around the foreskin, rolling it and stretching it.

At last, the boy-fox cries out louder than the other times and his body shakes and trembles from head to toe. Kiba can feel the joystick throb in his mouth but no semen comes out. It's another mind-blowing dry orgasm for the boy.

*

The next morning, Kiba sleeps until noon. There is no training today. He can relax in bed all day if he wants to.

He opens his eyes and blinks. The light is blinding. It's a bright, sunny day in Konoha.

He wants to reach out and scratch his testosterone-filled teenage balls but he can't. _What?!_

Kiba looks around. He's completely naked and his hands are tied to the bedpost. His legs too. Then, he notices the little figure at the end of the bed. A blushing blond kid with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun? Release me this instant, naughty boy!"

The boy-fox shakes his head.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not joking. Untie me. Now. This is an order."

The boy moves up the bed and Kiba notices for the first time that he has a ruler in his hand. That's not good. Really not good. Especially with how the cheeky boy is looking at his rock hard teenage cock and his big hairy balls.

Kiba closes his eyes and braces for the inevitable. Naruto is gonna pay big time when he finally gets out of these restraints.


End file.
